objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for Futuristic Fantasies (Cancelled)
Battle for Futuristic Fantasies ''(BF2) was a cancelled Object Show as a Side B for the Object Show based on Education "Battle for Knowledge Heaven"' '''BF2 '''was created by Cherylfrancis3000, the same creator of BFKH. Even though it was considered a Camp, just because it looks like it, there will be no joinings of real users to BF2. Like alot of Object Show Fan Fictions here, there were characters from real Object Shows, such as BFDI, Inanimate Insanity (2), Object Illusion, and more. General Description '''Battle for Futuristic Fantasies '(BF2) was a cancelled an Object Show by Cherylfrancis3000. There were 50 Contestants from other Object Shows battling to be citizens or crews of a Metropolis of Futurism in Knowledge Heaven, the futuristic world as he prize of BFKH. The host to leads this competition is the "Transistor Double", a male sword inspired by the Transistor Sword of the RPG "Transistor", a Science Fiction RPG Game where a Girl avenges for the death of an unknown Man she is close too, by defeating the minions of the Robotic Force "Process" with their usage of the sword called the "Transistor", which has the potential to defeat humans it hunts and send it's victims' souls inside a dimension inside it. The Eliminations work the same as most fan fictions shows do. If a Contestant(s) is eliminated, they will get defeated by the sword Transistor, from the RPG Game of the same name, by force-blowing them instead of stabbing them to make this show safer, in which their souls will be sent into the beautiful dimension inside the Transistor. It was cancelled on March due to being too obsolete. Characters 'Crews' *'Transistor Double' - A Male Double-edged Sword inspired by fantasy sword "Transistor", and he will be the host of BF2. *'Transistor '- The sword from the RPG Game of the same name who will eliminate the contestants by force-blowing them to a defeat, and takes their souls with him, inside the dimension inside it. 'Contestants' 'BFDI (6)' *'Leafy' *'Golf Ball' *'Pencil' *'Match' *'Flower' *'Puffball' 'Inanimate Insanity (5)' *'Test Tube' *'Marshmallow' *'YinYang' *'Taco' *'Knife' 'Object Overload (4)' *'Clock' *'P.P.B (Ping Pong Ball)' *'Pumpkin' *'Boombox' 'Object Mayhem (5)' *'Donut (As a Wizard) ' *'Bouncy Ball' *'Toast' *'Dice' *'Gun' 'Object Illusion (10)' *'Conditioner' *'Shampoo' *'Orange' *'Watermelon' *'Pudding Cup' *'Oreo' *'Gumball '(Pink) *'Police Hat' *'Sandwich' *'Lemon' 'Object Havoc (8)' *'Binder' *'Stick' *'Bullet' *'Basketball' *'IPod' *'Volleyball' *'Bucket' *'Lighter' 'Object Land (5)' *'Lollipop' *'Calculator' *'Bowling Ball' *'Tack' *'Gumball '(Yellow) 'BOTO (3)' *'Pear' *'Party Hat' *'Glamour '(Not to be confused with Lipstick) 'Object Treachery (2)' *'Black Yoshi' *'Lipstick '(Not to be confused with Glamour) 'Object Insanity (2)' *'Stamp' *'Perfume' 108px-Leafy.png|Leafy 6) Flower.png|Flower 250px-Pencil 12.png|Pencil 150px-Match 11.png|Match GBGB.png|Golf Ball TestTube.png|Test Tube YinYangFightIdle.png|YinYang Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow Knife.png|Knife 170px-Puffball voting.png|Puffball Taco (II2).png|Taco Clock 3.png|Clock Boombox FR.png|Boombox 250px-PPB FR.png|Ping Pong Ball PumpkinPose.png|Pumpkin Dadonut.png|Donut Bouncy pose.png|Bouncy Ball Toast for wiki.png|Toast 300px-New dice body.png|Dice 350px-Gun OM.png|Gun OI Orange Idle.png|Orange Watermelon Idle.png|Watermelon Gumball Idle.png|Gumball (Pink) Sandwich Idle.png|Sandwich Conditioner Idle.png|Conditioner Shampoo Idle.png|Shampoo Strawberry Idle.png|Strawberry Oreo Idle.png|Oreo OI Police Hat Idle.png|Police Hat Pudding Cup Idle.png|Pudding Cup Lemon Idle.png|Lemon Binder.png|Binder Object havoc stick by toonmaster99-d7l7a58.png|Stick Object havoc basketball by toonmaster99-d7l7a30.png|Basketball Object havoc volleyball by toonmaster99-d7l7a5e.png|Volleyball Object havoc bucket by toonmaster99-d7l7a3b.png|Bucket Object havoc bullet by toonmaster99-d7l7a3e.png|Bullet Object havoc ipod by toonmaster99-d7l7a3w.png|IPod Lollipop ol.png|Lollipop Calculator-0.png|Calculator Gumball.png|Gumball (Yellow) Bowlingballpose.png|Bowling Ball OL Tack.png|Tack 100px-Party hat.png|Party Hat Lipstick-0.png|Lipstick Black Yoshi Pose.png|Black Yoshi Episodes *Since there will be alot of Episodes, and I don't want to get this page messy, I will just organize them as Hyperlinks to make it easier to go, and to edit the main page (less lag). Elimination Table (TBA) *I have prepared this one so I don't need to do it again when I start BF2. *Object Show Acronyms below. **BFDI - Battle For Dream Island **II - Inanimate Insanity (II) **OO - Object Overload **OM - Object Mayhem **OIL - Object Illusion **OH - Object Havoc **OL - Object Land **BOTO - Brawl of the Objects **OIns - Object Insanity Category:Fan fiction Category:Object shows Category:Object Illusion Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:BFDI Category:Object Mayhem Category:Object Overload Category:Object Land Category:Brawl of the Objects Category:Object Havoc Category:Cancelled